ALIVE
by WinterRaineeDay
Summary: Detective Matsuoka Rin, renowned for his being an impressive sleuth despite his devil-may-care attitude. Has been assigned to a new case, an attempt murder involving a nameless boy but things takes turns when the boys' spirit appears before him and only he can see him. Now Rin continues to uncover the mystery behind the boy, will they be able to face their own dark past? Rin x Haru
1. Prologue

**Summary : **

_Hawkshaw Matsuoka Rin, renowned for his being an impressive sleuth despite his devil-may-care attitude. Has been assigned to a new case, an attempt murder involving a nameless boy. But things takes turn when the boy's spirit appears before him and only he can see him. Now Rin continues to uncover the mystery behind the boy now called Mizuki, will they be able to face their own dark pasts before the case becomes cold? And will they both be able to move on and live? _

**Pairings :** _Matsuoka Rin x Haruka Nanase_

**Warnings**: _AU, Age differences , Characters deaths_

* * *

**Prologue**

The sound of siren echoes throughout the hospital yard, the medics quickly wheeled out the stretcher from the ambulance and immediately pushed it towards the EMERGENCY ROOM as patients, nurses and everyone else cleared the hallway for the incoming stretcher.

"What's his status?"

"He's suffered several severed broken ribs. Heavy wounds all over the body especially his head, we didn't have enough equipment in the ambulance to stop the internal bleeding,"

Oxygen mask covered the teen face. Each breathe took ever ounce of energy. The bandages on his head were not enough to stop the bloods that flow down mercilessly to the sides. Bruises were seen on his ribs and legs, deep cut marks cut through his soft skin, bleeding. The passing lights blinding his blurred vision, he could not move any part of his body without feeling excruciating pain, his mind were too hazy to think, his chest hurts on each breathe, he was too exhausted to even put another effort in summoning all his remaining energy in his body.

The betrayal he suffered was much more painful than anything else he has endured. His eyelids threatened to shut close as it flutters weakly at each passing light above.

_It hurts..._

With that, a vast blanket of darkness overtook him.

* * *

What form of betrayal did he suffered? What was the cause of his injures to the point he's standing in the line of dead or alive?

I just realized I deleted this story from my list long ago, until recently a reader of mine asked me about it. Thank you :) So here it is. Will be putting the next chapter up soon enough. Please review , it would greatly give me a boost to update.

Till next chapter.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary :**

_Hawkshaw Matsuoka Rin, renowned for his being an impressive sleuth despite his devil-may-care attitude. Has been assigned to a new case, an attempt murder involving a nameless boy. But things takes turn when the boy's spirit appears before him and only he can see him. Now Rin continues to uncover the mystery behind the boy now called Mizuki, will they be able to face their own dark pasts before the case becomes cold? And will they both be able to move on and live?_

**Pairings :** _Matsuoka Rin x Haruka Nanase_

**Warnings**: _AU, Age differences , Characters deaths_

* * *

**Chapter One**

In the midst of busy ringing from the phones and chatters from the officers around him, he shut his eyes close in boredom as he lays his legs onto the table and leans back against the chair. In his right finger, held a lit cigarette, his long bangs falls behind his ears.

"Oi, Matsuoka!"

He pretended to be asleep until someone smashes the table with a folder, sounding upset as he heard heavy footsteps walking towards him. Without warning, he fell off the chair after being kicked off.

"Ugh, what the fuck was that for!" the man in his 20s' shoots up straight while his long violet bangs falls back to its place. His crimson burns with annoyance as he quickly crushed his cig into the cigarette tray.

"I got a job for you" the middle age man that was dressed up in a white dress shirt with a blue tie as his collar was let lose while in a black pants. He raised the folder and shoves it in front of the young teen face.

The man named Matsuoka raised an eyebrow as he took the folder and start flipping through it.

"A kid was found by the public a week ago, heavily injured. Currently in Sakura Hospital"

"Uh boss, no name? The kid? No Picture? "

"Apparently he has no IDs or a cell phone on him, so yes I call him Kid for the time being"

"So what you want me to investigate?"

"Find out why is this kid injured or who was his attacker"

"Why don't you go ask him?"

"That's main problem here"

Matsuoka grabbed his coat and then the folder as he steps out from the office.

"He's in coma."

* * *

In the car,

Matsuoka was making his way towards the said hospital; at times he stole a glance at the blue folder. His mind was brainstorming. He gets a feeling that this case would not be easy.

"He's a kid with jet black hair and light blue eyes, has a pale complexion when they found him, he's around your height, light build, he's probably somewhere within 17 so the hospital just gave him a temporary name"

"Oh?"

"Mizu, it was due to the fact that before he went into comatose state, the medics saw his sea blue eyes"

"I understand, it's better to have a name than none at all" Matsuoka smiled then left the counter, as his orbs start searching for the room that has a tag of 'Mizu' on it.

He blinks at the tag after 10 minutes of searching the whole third floor for the said room. He enters. His flaring orbs dies down the moment he saw a certain jet black haired teen laying on the bed, attached to various life support machines, oxygen support was attached to his face. Several wires were latched onto the teen body.

He approached the bed. He frowns at the sight.

"What could have happen to him? This case is harder than it seems to be" he mumbles.

_"What case?"_ a voice questioned him.

"Ah well, boss send me to this John Doe, no identity no nothing, what's worse is that he's in coma, I'm not even sure where to begin with"

_"Then maybe you should start with the place they found me"_

After a while, Matsuoka realized he knows no one else enters the room other than him and the John Doe named '_**Mizu'**_ is in a deep slumber. He blinks. He turns around.

Flaring crimson orbs met calm sea blue orbs.

It took a while for Matsuoka to react then he looks again at the asleep teen then to the teen that was standing behind him, again and again.

_"You can see me?"_

His orbs widened. Quickly he stepped back, as he keep shifting his gaze towards the John Doe and to the teen that looks **EXACTLY** like the victim he has been assigned to except the other is floating in the air!

_"What's wrong?"_

Those sea blue orbs blinks worriedly as he floats closer to Matsuoka who is gaping like a fish, open and closing his mouth, no sound came out.

_"Are you alright, Sir?"_

No reply, only the sound of gaping.

"Yh- -himm!" Matsuoka pointed at the teen that lies still on the bed.

The afloat teen then looked at the bed then back to the detective who is now on the floor.

_"Yeah, that's me, though I don't know how I became like this"_ he replied as he looks at his almost see through body.

He then floats towards the bed, his face saddens.

_"Are you here to help me?"_

Matsuoka dashed out of the room, before the door slides close, he did not miss the sad and lonely expression from the teen.

The violet haired detective gasped for air after the long dashed he made towards his car. Quickly he drove away from the hospital. His brain is a mess.

"I know ghosts exist but..."

* * *

**At the hospital in a certain room,**

The jet black haired teen looks at his body that was laying on the hospital bed, attached to all different type of tubes. His sea blue orbs saddens after seeing the terrified looks on the detective.

_"Just when I found someone that can see me…"_

* * *

_*Gasp* Detective Matsuoka Rin encountered a spirit/ghost-like boy who resembles the same victim he's in charged of! How will things takes turns from this encounter?! Please review and thank you for reading/following/fav this story of mine! ~_


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary :**

_Hawkshaw Matsuoka Rin, renowned for his being an impressive sleuth despite his devil-may-care attitude. Has been assigned to a new case, an attempt murder involving a nameless boy. But things takes turn when the boy's spirit appears before him and only he can see him. Now Rin continues to uncover the mystery behind the boy now called Mizuki, will they be able to face their own dark pasts before the case becomes cold? And will they both be able to move on and live?_

**Pairings :** _Matsuoka Rin x Haruka Nanase_

**Warnings**: _AU, Age differences , Characters deaths_

* * *

Matsuoka finally arrived back to the headquarters, except looking so white and pale. Everyone stared at him as he passed by them. Tatsuya, their head chief calls out for the violet haired detective who seems to staggered towards his own office.

He slumped into his chair, staring onto the blue folder on the table. He had not blinked once after he came back.

_"Maybe it's just my imagination…"_

"Matsuoka"

He did not hear.

**"DETECTIVE MATSUOKA RIN!"**

He fell onto the floor, and then blinked as he looked around. In front of him, Chief Tatsuya looking very annoyed. Quickly he gets back on his two feet and dragged the chair to its original position.

_"This damn boss really should stop kicking me off my chair, one of these days i might ended up with a broken spine"_

"What is it, boss"

"I've been calling you for the past 5 minutes; I'm asking you, did you go and see the patient?"

Matsuoka froze. Tatsuya looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You look like you just saw a ghost." The chief nailed it.

He flinched at that word as he sweat dropped, "G...Ghost…there's no such thing as ghosts…"

"Yes, there is such a thing as ghosts, they really exist!" a voice enters the office. A blonde looking teen carrying a few folders in his hands, his long bangs neatly brushed.

The violet haired detective went back into his chair. "How can you be so sure?"

"Jeez, I told you a million times to call me Nagisa!" the shorter blonde whined. Matsuoka sighed as he starts fiddling with a pen while flipping through the file.

"Well?" Chief Tatsuya tapped the table, waiting for a reply from the younger detective.

"Yea I went…"

"And…?" The violet could feel a major headache coming if that boss of his and Nagisa does not leave the office.

"His name is Mizu, which was given by the hospital"

"Mizu...as in water?"

"Yeah, apparently they said the medics named him since they saw the color of his eyes before he went into a coma"

"Well it's better to call him that instead of Kid" The chief shrugged as he made his way towards the exit.

"Better get this case done and over with. Something tells me this case isn't just a matter of lost identity and attempt murder" he reminded, leaving Nagisa and Matsuoka in the office.

"Hazuki" The blonde stopped his pace towards the door and turns around, looking at the detective who seems to be busy looking at that certain file.

"What ya know about…" he trailed off, searching for the right word to describe the_** 'Ghost'** _he saw earlier.

"About?" Nagisa echoes. It was unusual for Matsuoka to trail of a sentence.

"Hmm… about a person who is still in deep slumber…their thoughts leaves the body?" Matsuoka frowns at his miserable descriptions. Nagisa was not sure on what reaction he should gives to the violet head, other than looking at him in a ridiculous way with a tilted head to the right.

"WHAT!" Matsuoka could feel his face burns with embarrassment, he was not even sure if his IQ is at the lowest bottom of the peak. The blonde quickly let out a laughed; Matsuoka was refraining himself back so much from killing the shorter one right there for laughing at him.

"Ah sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you, it's just, this is the first time I seen you failed terribly at explaining things"

Matsuoka groaned in embarrassment. "Yeah well, no one's perfect"

Nagisa nodded then he moves closer to the table in the middle, "I think the correct word for your _'thoughts' _are astral projection, thought most people calls it out of body experience (OBE)"

The violet raised an eyebrow following the sight of the blonde heading to his coffee pot, "Astral projection?"

"Mhmm… it's where your soul or spirit believed to leave the body when the body is extremely sick or in comatose state but sometimes it depends on a situation of the person were in a sudden accident or attack, the soul tends to be confused to what has happened, it may have difficulty to go back to its body"

Matsuoka rested his head on his right palm while listening to the explanations given by his partner, "Sometimes it's different, when a person went through too much in life and doesn't wants to be in the reality anymore, the spirit will resist to go back to the body"

_"I wonder if that's the case with that kid…." _Flashes of those sad and hurt look on that _'Ghost'_ hits him at some point, he sighed.

_"I guess ghosts have feelings too…" _then an eyebrow rose. His friend still busy explaining at the background while Matsuoka was busy with his own thoughts.

_"Maybe I shouldn't call him a ghost...he's not even dead."_

"Rin-chan?" Nagisa interrupts his thoughts. Matsuoka raised his head, Nagisa face is practically inches away from him.

"Yeah?"

"You weren't listening" he pouted.

"I was, just thinking that's all" The violet haired detective replied, he then pushed the shorter out of his office after shoving his files into his chest.

"Ehhhh, but I still wanna talk with you" Matsuoka sighed. He is still amazed on how that younger detective looked so young yet he is only a year younger than him. He eyed the file that lays open on the table as he sat down once again and rested his chin onto his knuckle. The more he thinks about that Mizu, the more confused he gets and feels. Especially when the kid was worried about him earlier and he just ran off like that.

**"AH DAMN IT!"** Matsuoka banged his table then exits the office.

* * *

_At the hospital,_

The spirit that that claims he is Mizu, curls up into a ball as he buries his head into his arms. He floats around in the room while looking at his body that lays quietly on the bed with life support machines and tubes attached to him. _"What am I thinking…I'm a ghost…of course he would run…"_ he mumbles, his blue orbs sadden. He looks at his see through hands, he bit his lower lip.

It's been days since he suddenly found himself like this, floating around the room, looking at doctors and nurses coming in and out fixing those machines or changing his body bandages. No one could see him; they all passed through him, no matter how much he screams at them. No matter how much he tries to remember, he could not recall anything that happened, he felt so lost and confused.

_"Am I going to stay like this forever…?"_

"No, you're not"

Mizu quickly turns around and saw those flaring orbs looking at him from the door. He blinks.

_"When did he came back?"_

Matsuoka then steps a few feet forward, the ghost well…Mizu, stays at where he was floating, looking at the moving violet haired man. "Sorry about earlier…" Matsuoka scratches the back of his neck, feeling awkward apologizing to a ghost.

"For running off like that…"

The jet black teen blinks a few times, swiftly he went towards the detective that clad in black leather coat. His face is now inches from the detective.

_"So you really can see me"_ Matsuoka was mesmerized by his blue orbs.

_"It's beautiful and calm just like the water…"_ he thought.

"Yea, I can. Don't ask why I can, since I don't know the answer to that" He answered as he walks forward towards the bed where lays the ghost real body is.

"Ya know how you ended up here in the hospital with all those injuries?

The floating teen did not say anything for a while, _"No I don't…I can't remember anything…when I came to, I'm like this…"_

Matsuoka did not miss that sad tone. _"Guess what Nagisa explained earlier was true, he's probably in a sudden situation that his memories all jumbled up" he thought._

"Well, I've been assigned to your case, finding out who you are and why were you out there in the storm heavily wounded but only with your help" The violet detective said as he turns around to look at the ghost.

_"My help…how?"_

He wants to punch himself in the face for suggesting that idea. _"A help from a ghost, what am I thinking! Wait, he's not a ghost."_

"I'm not so sure how but we will find out later, first we need to introduce ourselves"

"I'm Matsuoka Rin, a detective"

_"But you don't look like a detective…and your name sounds like a girl name…"_

_"He's only a ghost, nothing to get pissed off at"_ Matsuoka mentally reminded himself to not punch into the air. Then he realized the ghost was not introducing himself.

"You do remember at least a name don't you?"

The ghost bit his lower lip_, "No…"_

Matsuoka sighed, somehow he hates seeing those sad orbs. "Let see, if I'm not mistaken, the hospital gave you a name, lemme try to remember what it was" he said as he went into a thinking pose.

_"Mizu..." _Matsuoka mumbles, concentrating on something in his hand. The teen head rose as he floats towards the detective who was scribbling something on his notepad. He eyed the note pad from the detective shoulder.

"If you wrote it like this …" then the violet shoved the note pad in front of the ghost.

_"Mizu-ki?"_

"Yeah, it means water child. The color of your eyes are so blue just like the sea."

_"But it's a girl name…"_

Matsuoka turns around as he stood up straight, as he sighed. _"And you're a ghost" _he continued in his mind_._

"Suck it up, until we find out who you are, you'll have to deal with that name for the time being, are we clear?" The ghost that is now, named Mizuki nodded, while the detective cracked a grin.

"So, let's start over. I'm Matsuoka Rin"

It was an odd situation for Mizuki but he decided to follow.

_"Even if I can't go back to my body…even if i were to remain like this forever...at least someone knows I'm still here…that's more than enough…"_ Mizuki thought.

_"I'm Mizuki."_

* * *

Please review? :) and thank you for reading ^^


End file.
